1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical plug connector having first and second connector housings and a slider insertable into the first housing in a direction perpendicular to the direction of insertion of the housings onto one another at a connecting side in which one of guide grooves or cams are on the slider and the other one of guide grooves or cams are on the second housing and in which when the slider is inserted into the first housing the cams are guided along the guide grooves and cause a relative displacement of the housings towards each other, and in which a lockable cap closes the side of the first housing lying opposite the connecting side.
2. Background Art
DE 198 44 693 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,795) describes an electrical plug connector in which a cap is connected to a connector housing by latches. The latching connection between the cap and the housing is a positive lock, but can be released by relatively small force. Such force can be produced by a wire harness introduced through a side opening of the cap to connect with connectors of the housing. The harness is relatively rigid due to the many conductors to be connected and can transmit significant lever forces to the cap upon transversely deflecting in a region offset from the connector. This is especially true when the harness is connected mechanically with the cap to achieve strain relief. Such force can loosen or destroy the latching connection between the cap and the housing.